The Beginning
by love-and-loss
Summary: max has to save the world and lives with her dad Jeb but when she meats fang and the flock its not just about saving the world its about saving the world and the ones she loves
1. Chapter 1

_Drip, drip, drip._

Where am I?

_Drip, drip, drip._

Ow why does my head hurt so much?

_Drip, drip, drip._

Whyis it so dark?

_Drip, drip, drip. _

Where is that nose coming from and will it stop?

That's better.

_Drip, drip, drip_

I give up. Now where am I? Ow my hands are… tied behind my back? How did I get here?

"Hello?"

"Oh good, you're up."

"What? Who are you and why am I here?"

"You don't know who you are don't you?"

"Of course I know who I am. Now answer me why am I here? "

"Don't worry all your questions will be answered, now hold still."

That was the last or maybe the first thing I remember.But all I know is that was just _the beginning_.

"**Beep, beep, beep"**

Slam!

Oops time to get a new clock.

"Max what did I tell you about hitting your clock that hard!" that was my dad, he is always yelling at me because I hit my clock too hard. "To not hit it that hard," I yelled back.

"Then why do you?"

"Oh give it up it's not like it's your money dad." I get mad easy in the mornings. After our yell back and forth, I got breakfast and went to my room. Today was the first day of school. I'm **NOT** looking forward to this. You see I'm not normal 7 years ago I was kidnapped, these people told me that I was part of this world and how and what I can do is normal there. But then I was special even for that world. I was sent here to save the world when I was real little. But do you want to know the scary part? I believe them. I know you want to know what I can do, well that's the thing I can do everything you can think of oh yea I also have wings. That's way I'm special, no one there, can do the things I can, and that is the reason I have to save the world. I stopped eating my breakfast go to my closet I pull out a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank-top, a black shirt, a black hooded sweatshirt , and a pair of not to high high tops also black. Then I go down stars and into the kitchen.

"Dad?"

"What Max?"

"Where are my keys?"

"On the counter."

"Not the one to the car." He knows that I only drive my motorcycle. "Max I think you should take the car today," he said as he walked into the kitchen. "Dad I am going to a new school because we moved I am **not** taking the car give, me my keys." I said in a deadly torn holding out my hand. "Fine just be careful." "Aren't I always?" "No you're not always careful." "Well why would I be this time life is short and I want to make the best of it." I yelled as I put my helmet on and rode off. My bike is all black, black is my favorite color. It's a racer bike but it is no other color other than black. When I pulled into the parking lot I pulled of my helmet off it is all black with a lightning strike going down it. I get off my bike I turn around grab my backpack. Then I turn back to the school and let me tell you I do _**NOT **_like what I saw. Everyone is starry at me. I look around and then turn back to the school then I step on the sidewalk and walk in side. As I go in I hear a bunch of girls say "look at here she is wearing all black that is so weird". But do you want to know what I thing is weird that I have **WINGS **in my back and I **STILL** have to go to this school! When I go in I know right where to go. That is one of my powers I know right where to go even if I've never been or even heard of the place. I walk into the offices and find the women there on the phone "excuse me"

Then she hung up the phone then looked at me and said "yes, what can I do for you"

"I'm new my name is Max, Maximum Ride do you have my schedule" I ask as nicely as I can and we all know I can be vary mean. Just as I ask a guy comes in the room, all in black with black hair over his eyes and olive skin. I look away and back to the lady as she finds my schedule. I start to walk away when she said "hold on sweetheart let me get you a map" well she was filling out a late pass for this kid. Then she looked at him and said "Fang this girl is in your homeroom can you take her there" and handed me the map. All I could think was all great I hate having this ability and not be able to use it. The boy nodded to the lady. Then turned to me and said "come on we are 5 minutes late". We walk out of the room I put the map away and look at the schedule. He asked me "can I see your schedule?" I said "sure" and handed it over. Will he looked at it I started to feel the power kicking in overtime as I start to learn where everything is. He handed my schedule back to me and said "we have every class together I can show you around if you want" then added "oh, by the way my name is Fang your name maximum?" "Yea but call me max." "Ok well here is the class." I know it was the class room even before he told me. As we walked in he went in before me and I heard every girl start to whisper then when I walked in they all shoot me stares and the guys gave a low whistle. The teacher then said "you must be the new student. Maximum Ride?" He said as he stumbled over my name. "Yes but call me max." "Ok you can sit in the back next to Fang and Iggy." Iggy? Did I hear him right? Wow there is a lot of weird names here. Fang? Iggy? Really? Ok whatever as I walk down the side to the back I get a lot of looks and I pull my wings in titer. Then I sit down in the chair in the middle of Fang and the boy named Iggy. Iggy leaned over and said to me "hey I'm Iggy; Fang said you had math with us." Another ability I have is I can tell what kind of illness or problem someone has, so right away I knew he was blinded. "Yea I have math, you do too?"

"Yea."

"Hey Iggy?"

"Yea."

"Are you blinded?"

After I asked that his face turned white and asked "is it that noticeably"

"No actually, my dad is a scantest so I pick up on thought kind of things."

"Oh, really it not that noticeably and your dad is a scantest?"

"Yea but the funny things I hate science" we were all talking the hole way to math. After math we all had science. Then social studies I meat Ella and Nudge Iggy didn't have social studies with me and Fang. After social studies all I wanted to do was to go to sleep, I always want to go to sleep after social studies. As we walked out of social studies we where one big group, Fang, Ella, Nudge, and me. Then Nudge started to talk _a lot _"omg this is going to be so much fun now I have someone to talk to well I have Ella and Fang and Iggy and Gazzy but still" after that I slapped my hand over her mouth "Nudge who is Gazzy?" Really another one so let's look at these names fang, iggy, nudge, and gazzy what where their parents thinking when they named them. "Gazzy is another one of our friends he is with iggy now; we walk by the Spanish room on the way to lunch we will meet up with then and all sit together. Like Omg you have to meet gazzy little sister she is so cute her favorite color is blue and pink I love purple. Is your favorite color black I mean you look so good in it and not a lot of people can pull that off." Then iggy slapped his hand over her mouth. "Thanks ig"

"Sure and nudge stop with the nudge channel"

"Fine. Oh gazzy this is max." Wow that must be the shortest sentence I ever heard her say.

"Hi I'm gazzy oh and by the way don't ask about the name."

"Wasn't planning on it" right when I said that fang smiled and let me tell you I have not seen him smile yet and it wasn't one of the haft smiles it was one that came and left so fast I'm not sure I saw it but I did. We got to lunch and went to sit down when I heard "Fangy"

I heard fang mumble to himself "oh great"

I went to turn around when fang grabbed my wrist and said "don't turn around"

I didn't but I asked "why?"

"because she annoys us all" just as that was said she got in front of us making us stop walking and said "Fangy didn't you hear me and I said yesterday you could sit with me"

"Lisa I am not going to sit with you ever" then she saw that fang hadn't let go of my wrist and then she started shouting "Fang how could you do this to me I thought we were dating?"

"Lisa we were never dating."

"Now you are cheating on me with this slut?" No she did not call me a slut

"Hey Lisa I'm not the slut here if anything it's you." By this time the whole lunch room was looking at us. Right then and there I got a new ability I knew she was going to slap me. Then I see her hand out of the corner of my eye fly to my face. My hand snaps up and I catch her hand. I then I thought her hand down to her side and then I glare at her. Her face when from sad/mad to shocked to scared. Then she backed up and walked away from me. I walked over to the table and everyone was staring at me. Ok really what with the staring at this school. Then iggy said "well you told her." I smiled then laugh and said "no one get away with calling me a slut." And that was the end of that story. Then Ella said "you should come over to our house we have band practice tonight" "ok you are in a band?" "Yea me, fang, iggy, and gazzy all are in the band." "Oh cool what you play?" "Well gazzy plays base, iggy electric piano, fang electric guitar and lead singer, me I play the drums, and nudge and angle pick out our clothing" "Ok ill come what time and whose house" "my fangs and nudge's house" "you all live together?" I asked Ella. Then Ella said "yes my mom adopted fang and nudge. Iggy and gazzy are twins and angle is there little sister they live next story to us." "Ok yea ill come what time is practice?" Then all said "5" "wow ok I'll be there at five" after lunch the rest of the day went on normal. When I got home I did my home work then went up stares because I told nudge I would change my clothes and put a necklaces and a bracelet on. I went into my closet, and looked at my clothes, all the clothes in my closet were skinny jeans all black, tack tops all black, my shirts are all black, or brown, or dark purple, or dark blue, or dark green, and my sweatshirts are all black, or dark purple. I took off my sweater and shirt I kept my tank top on and put a dark green shirt on and a dark purple sweater on. I grabbed my helmet and my keys. I jumped down all the stars another thing I can do is run, fly, and jump long distance and land on my feet. I go to the fridge to get a apple I get my apple then look at the note dad left for me.

_Max_

_I will be late coming home love ya_

_Be good don't stay out to late_

_Dad_

Wow he is always late coming home. I bite my apple again and leave I get on my bike and take of down the street. When I get to their house Ella opens the door.

"hey you made it."

"Yea I told you I would."

"Cool everyone is in the music room waiting for you and angle wants to meet you." So we go into the music room nudge and angle are in the corner, fang is at the mic, iggy at the piano, gazzy is waiting with his base guitar then ella gose to the drums I walk over to angle and nudge. Angle looks at me and said "hi im angle." Right then she reminded me of my little sister. She died with my mom in a car wreck. I smiled and said "hi" it was like she knew I was sad because she come over and gave me a hug and said "it's ok." I smiled and said "thanks let listen to them now." She smiled real big and said "OK they are really good." "Hey angle what song are they going to sing" "they are going to sing Iris" just then thay start to play and fang singes.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you Cuz I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life Cuz sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight And I don't want the world to see me Cuz I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies When everything feels like the movies Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive And I don't want the world to see me Cuz I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am And I don't want the world to see me Cuz I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am And I don't want the world to see me Cuz I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I amI just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am._

Then they stopped singing and started singing another song. They sang 3 more songs and it was time to stop. When they were done I said "Wow you guys are really good." They all said thanks and then fang said "You Know we have a rule here when you're invited to practice you have to sing." "WHAT!" I shouted. He just smiled and gave me the mic. I put the mic in the hold and said "fine ill sing but I need the guitar." He gave me a look as if saying, ok? He gave me the guitar and I took his place I turned around and asked every one "you know how to play **"Boulevard Of Broken Dreams"**." They all said "yea" "cool im going to sing that." They started play then I started to sing.

_I walk a lonely road The only one that I have ever known Don't know where it goes But it's only me, I walk alone I walk this empty street On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams When the city sleeps And I'm the only one and I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk a... My shadow's the only one that walks beside me My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'til then I walk alone Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah, Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah I'm walking down the line That divides me somewhere in my mind On the border line Of the edge and where I walk alone  
>Read between the lines<br>What's f***** up when everything's alright  
>Check my vital signs<br>To know I'm still alive and I walk alone  
>I walk alone<br>I walk alone  
>I walk alone<br>I walk a...  
>My shadow's the only one that walks beside me<br>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<br>'til then I walk alone  
>Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah<br>Ah-ah, ah-ah  
>I walk alone I walk a...<br>I walk this empty street  
>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<br>When the city sleeps  
>And I'm the only one and I walk a...<br>My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
>'til then I walk alone<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Drip, drip, drip._

Where am I?

_Drip, drip, drip._

Ow why does my head hurt so much?

_Drip, drip, drip._

Why is it so dark?

_Drip, drip, drip. _

Where is that nose coming from and will it stop?

That's better.

_Drip, drip, drip_

I give up. Now where am I? Ow my hands are… tied behind my back? How did I get here?

"Hello?"

"Oh good, you're up."

"What? Who are you and why am I here?"

"You don't know who you are don't you?"

"Of course I know who I am. Now answer me why am I here? "

"Don't worry all your questions will be answered, now hold still."

That was the last or maybe the first thing I all I know is that was just _the beginning_.

"**Beep, beep, beep"**

Slam!

Oops time to get a new clock.

"Max what did I tell you about hitting your clock that hard!" that was my dad, he is always yelling at me because I hit my clock too hard. "To not hit it that hard," I yelled back.

"Then why do you?"

"Oh give it up it's not like it's your money dad." I get mad easy in the mornings. After our yell back and forth, I got breakfast and went to my room. Today was the first day of school. I'm **NOT** looking forward to this. You see I'm not normal 7 years ago I was kidnapped, these people told me that I was part of this world and how and what I can do is normal there. But then I was special even for that world. I was sent here to save the world when I was real little. But do you want to know the scary part? I believe them. I know you want to know what I can do, well that's the thing I can do everything you can think of oh yea I also have wings. That's way I'm special, no one there, can do the things I can, and that is the reason I have to save the world. I stopped eating my breakfast go to my closet I pull out a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank-top, a black shirt, a black hooded sweatshirt , and a pair of not to high high tops also black. Then I go down stars and into the kitchen.

"Dad?"

"What Max?"

"Where are my keys?"

"On the counter."

"Not the one to the car." He knows that I only drive my motorcycle. "Max I think you should take the car today," he said as he walked into the kitchen. "Dad I am going to a new school because we moved I am **not** taking the car give, me my keys." I said in a deadly torn holding out my hand. "Fine just be careful." "Aren't I always?" "No you're not always careful." "Well why would I be this time life is short and I want to make the best of it." I yelled as I put my helmet on and rode off. My bike is all black, black is my favorite color. It's a racer bike but it is no other color other than black. When I pulled into the parking lot I pulled of my helmet off it is all black with a lightning strike going down it. I get off my bike I turn around grab my backpack. Then I turn back to the school and let me tell you I do _**NOT **_like what I saw. Everyone is starry at me. I look around and then turn back to the school then I step on the sidewalk and walk in side. As I go in I hear a bunch of girls say "look at here she is wearing all black that is so weird". But do you want to know what I thing is weird that I have **WINGS **in my back and I **STILL** have to go to this school! When I go in I know right where to go. That is one of my powers I know right where to go even if I've never been or even heard of the place. I walk into the offices and find the women there on the phone "excuse me"

Then she hung up the phone then looked at me and said "yes, what can I do for you"

"I'm new my name is Max, Maximum Ride do you have my schedule" I ask as nicely as I can and we all know I can be vary mean. Just as I ask a guy comes in the room, all in black with black hair over his eyes and olive skin. I look away and back to the lady as she finds my schedule. I start to walk away when she said "hold on sweetheart let me get you a map" well she was filling out a late pass for this kid. Then she looked at him and said "Fang this girl is in your homeroom can you take her there" and handed me the map. All I could think was all great I hate having this ability and not be able to use it. The boy nodded to the lady. Then turned to me and said "come on we are 5 minutes late". We walk out of the room I put the map away and look at the schedule. He asked me "can I see your schedule?" I said "sure" and handed it over. Will he looked at it I started to feel the power kicking in overtime as I start to learn where everything is. He handed my schedule back to me and said "we have every class together I can show you around if you want" then added "oh, by the way my name is Fang your name maximum?" "Yea but call me max." "Ok well here is the class." I know it was the class room even before he told me. As we walked in he went in before me and I heard every girl start to whisper then when I walked in they all shoot me stares and the guys gave a low whistle. The teacher then said "you must be the new student. Maximum Ride?" He said as he stumbled over my name. "Yes but call me max." "Ok you can sit in the back next to Fang and Iggy." Iggy? Did I hear him right? Wow there is a lot of weird names here. Fang? Iggy? Really? Ok whatever as I walk down the side to the back I get a lot of looks and I pull my wings in titer. Then I sit down in the chair in the middle of Fang and the boy named Iggy. Iggy leaned over and said to me "hey I'm Iggy; Fang said you had math with us." Another ability I have is I can tell what kind of illness or problem someone has, so right away I knew he was blinded. "Yea I have math, you do too?"

"Yea."

"Hey Iggy?"

"Yea."

"Are you blinded?"

After I asked that his face turned white and asked "is it that noticeably"

"No actually, my dad is a scantest so I pick up on thought kind of things."

"Oh, really it not that noticeably and your dad is a scantest?"

"Yea but the funny things I hate science" we were all talking the hole way to math. After math we all had science. Then social studies I meat Ella and Nudge Iggy didn't have social studies with me and Fang. After social studies all I wanted to do was to go to sleep, I always want to go to sleep after social studies. As we walked out of social studies we where one big group, Fang, Ella, Nudge, and me. Then Nudge started to talk _a lot _"omg this is going to be so much fun now I have someone to talk to well I have Ella and Fang and Iggy and Gazzy but still" after that I slapped my hand over her mouth "Nudge who is Gazzy?" Really another one so let's look at these names fang, iggy, nudge, and gazzy what where their parents thinking when they named them. "Gazzy is another one of our friends he is with iggy now; we walk by the Spanish room on the way to lunch we will meet up with then and all sit together. Like Omg you have to meet gazzy little sister she is so cute her favorite color is blue and pink I love purple. Is your favorite color black I mean you look so good in it and not a lot of people can pull that off." Then iggy slapped his hand over her mouth. "Thanks ig"

"Sure and nudge stop with the nudge channel"

"Fine. Oh gazzy this is max." Wow that must be the shortest sentence I ever heard her say.

"Hi I'm gazzy oh and by the way don't ask about the name."

"Wasn't planning on it" right when I said that fang smiled and let me tell you I have not seen him smile yet and it wasn't one of the haft smiles it was one that came and left so fast I'm not sure I saw it but I did. We got to lunch and went to sit down when I heard "Fangy"

I heard fang mumble to himself "oh great"

I went to turn around when fang grabbed my wrist and said "don't turn around"

I didn't but I asked "why?"

"because she annoys us all" just as that was said she got in front of us making us stop walking and said "Fangy didn't you hear me and I said yesterday you could sit with me"

"Lisa I am not going to sit with you ever" then she saw that fang hadn't let go of my wrist and then she started shouting "Fang how could you do this to me I thought we were dating?"

"Lisa we were never dating."

"Now you are cheating on me with this slut?" No she did not call me a slut

"Hey Lisa I'm not the slut here if anything it's you." By this time the whole lunch room was looking at us. Right then and there I got a new ability I knew she was going to slap me. Then I see her hand out of the corner of my eye fly to my face. My hand snaps up and I catch her hand. I then I thought her hand down to her side and then I glare at her. Her face when from sad/mad to shocked to scared. Then she backed up and walked away from me. I walked over to the table and everyone was staring at me. Ok really what with the staring at this school. Then iggy said "well you told her." I smiled then laugh and said "no one get away with calling me a slut." And that was the end of that story. Then Ella said "you should come over to our house we have band practice tonight" "ok you are in a band?" "Yea me, fang, iggy, and gazzy all are in the band." "Oh cool what you play?" "Well gazzy plays base, iggy electric piano, fang electric guitar and lead singer, me I play the drums, and nudge and angle pick out our clothing" "Ok ill come what time and whose house" "my fangs and nudge's house" "you all live together?" I asked Ella. Then Ella said "yes my mom adopted fang and nudge. Iggy and gazzy are twins and angle is there little sister they live next story to us." "Ok yea ill come what time is practice?" Then all said "5" "wow ok I'll be there at five" after lunch the rest of the day went on normal. When I got home I did my home work then went up stares because I told nudge I would change my clothes and put a necklaces and a bracelet on. I went into my closet, and looked at my clothes, all the clothes in my closet were skinny jeans all black, tack tops all black, my shirts are all black, or brown, or dark purple, or dark blue, or dark green, and my sweatshirts are all black, or dark purple. I took off my sweater and shirt I kept my tank top on and put a dark green shirt on and a dark purple sweater on. I grabbed my helmet and my keys. I jumped down all the stars another thing I can do is run, fly, and jump long distance and land on my feet. I go to the fridge to get a apple I get my apple then look at the note dad left for me.

_Max_

_I will be late coming home love ya_

_Be good don't stay out to late_

_Dad_

Wow he is always late coming home. I bite my apple again and leave I get on my bike and take of down the street. When I get to their house Ella opens the door.

"hey you made it."

"Yea I told you I would."

"Cool everyone is in the music room waiting for you and angle wants to meet you." So we go into the music room nudge and angle are in the corner, fang is at the mic, iggy at the piano, gazzy is waiting with his base guitar then ella gose to the drums I walk over to angle and nudge. Angle looks at me and said "hi im angle." Right then she reminded me of my little sister. She died with my mom in a car wreck. I smiled and said "hi" it was like she knew I was sad because she come over and gave me a hug and said "it's ok." I smiled and said "thanks let listen to them now." She smiled real big and said "OK they are really good." "Hey angle what song are they going to sing" "they are going to sing Iris" just then thay start to play and fang singes.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you Cuz I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life Cuz sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight And I don't want the world to see me Cuz I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies When everything feels like the movies Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive And I don't want the world to see me Cuz I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am And I don't want the world to see me Cuz I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am And I don't want the world to see me Cuz I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I amI just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am._

Then they stopped singing and started singing another song. They sang 3 more songs and it was time to stop. When they were done I said "Wow you guys are really good." They all said thanks and then fang said "You Know we have a rule here when you're invited to practice you have to sing." "WHAT!" I shouted. He just smiled and gave me the mic. I put the mic in the hold and said "fine ill sing but I need the guitar." He gave me a look as if saying, ok? He gave me the guitar and I took his place I turned around and asked every one "you know how to play **"Boulevard Of Broken Dreams"**." They all said "yea" "cool im going to sing that." They started play then I started to sing.

_I walk a lonely road The only one that I have ever known Don't know where it goes But it's only me, I walk alone I walk this empty street On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams When the city sleeps And I'm the only one and I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk a... My shadow's the only one that walks beside me My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'til then I walk alone Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah, Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah I'm walking down the line That divides me somewhere in my mind On the border line Of the edge and where I walk alone Read between the lines What's f***** up when everything's alright Check my vital signs To know I'm still alive and I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk a... My shadow's the only one that walks beside me My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'til then I walk alone Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah Ah-ah, ah-ah I walk alone I walk a... I walk this empty street On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams When the city sleeps And I'm the only one and I walk a... My shadow's the only one that walks beside me My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'til then I walk alone_

* * *

><p>"I feel like crap" I said as I woke up "I would think so you killed over 100 erasers and all by yourself with no guns just your fists and pocket knife here I cleaned it for you" Jebdad said "Jeb did I put all my bones back in place before I passed out/fell asleep?" "Yea you did." "Good can I have my knife?" "Sure." "Thanks." He handed me my knife and I sat up turned around and trough my knife into the wall on the other said of the room. The knife landed in the wall and I got out of bed. "Max I don't think you should get up." "Jed I don't care what you or anyone else for that matter thinks. I'm going for a fly." "Max why are you going for a fly you were out for an hour and now you're going for a fly" "yep" I said wail popping the p. I walked to the window in my room grabbed my knife opened the window pulled out my 24 foot wing spanned jumped out the window and flow off. I love the feel of wind in my face the air flowing thought my wings. Then I poured on the super speed, yes I have super speed that is one of my skills I can run over 400 mph and fly over 700. When I was flying I tried to hit 700 but I think I only got to 650. I decided to stop and I looked for a place to rest for a little will. After about 30 minutes I found a cave so I flow down and into the care. The cave was smaller so I pulled my wings in some so only 18 feet were out. As I sat there I remember Jeb said I should be getting some new gifs soon. I sat there closed my eyes and listened I heard water, I looked around, but there was no leak in the cave and it was not raining. But this sound was like water rising on the shore line at a beach. I opened my eyes and looked around I was still hearing the water but saw none. I opened my wings all the way and flow out I flowed the sound of water. I dropped down in a little clearing just largest enough for my wing spanned, I polled my wings in but one feather got stuck and got polled off I went over to the bush and picked up my feather and looked at it. It was all black like the rest of my feathers but held up in the sunlight it held a hint of blue like the rest of them. The water sound pored back into my ears I looked around and saw a path I walked by an old wooden gate. I walked through the woods and as I walked I would get visions of things that happen there. I would walk by a tree I would see what animals were there long ago. I hopped over a log I would see when it was a tree, healthy and strong. But I paid no mind to this it was one of my very first skills so I have been able to do this for years. As I walked through the woods flowed the sound I found a little creek I would not have seen above. The trees were so high and they were full of leaves unlike the rest of them here. It was fall here and all the leaves were gold, yellow, orange, and some were brown. But in this area the leaves were all green. But I had a feeling this was not what I was meant to see I walked down stream with the water. Then I saw it. It was a pool of water not big but not small there was a crack in a rock that let the creek empty into the pool, the pool's sides were rocks and on the other side the rock was lower so water went over it. But it was high enough to let the pool have a lot of water in it. The water was so clear I could see into in and see the bottom. I stopped staring and said out loud "I found the pool now what is it you wanted to show me here?" Then I headed a voice but the voice was in my head you would start to freak out but not me. This is the new gift I was spouse to get and it said

"_Hello Maximum_."

"Hello voice."

"_You don't seem shocked to have a voice in your head how come?_"

"I am not normal this is just another gift I will have to help me save the world."

"_You are very smart Maximum I am here to help you save the world that's why I'm sorry I have to do this_"

"Do what?"

"_I'm not going to lie this is going to hurt._"

Then I blacked out.


End file.
